Forever With You
by OtakuGirlAnimeLover
Summary: After The Grand Magic Games,Lucy Heartfilia,found the veryyy down Sting Eucliffe..Who ever expected that it will be a one night stand...And lead to the pregnancy of Lucy...Will Lucy tell him?Will Sting take full of responsibility? Will they have a happy life,or sad life? WARNING!THERE ARE LEMON IN THIS FANFIC!INNOCENT READERS SHOULD BACK OFF
1. chapter 1

**THE PART ABOUT THE DRAGONS WERE NOT INCLUDED..THE FIGHT WAS JUST UNTIL NATSU VS THE TWIN DRAGON SLAYERS...AND THAT'S THE FINAL..AND FAIRY TAIL WON... I AM CUTTING THE OTHERS PART..I AM SORRY IF IT WAS A BIT OCC...** **Also...I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **(Narrator's POV)**

 ** _"The Winner of the Grand Magic Games is...FAIRY TAIL!!!"_** The emcee,Chapati Rola exclaimed in full of excitement...A loud clapped and screamed were heard throughout the field... ** _"WE DID IT!!MINNA!!NATSU!!ERZA!!GRAY!!WENDY!!WE DID IT!!"_** The Celestial Mage,Lucy Heartfilia,exclaimed and she hugged all of them,crying in relieved...

 ** _"Thank goodness..."_** Lucy said in relieved,as she hugged them even tight...We did it minna...Natsu...We did it..Fairy Tail...Win...

 **(Sting Eucliffe's POV)**

 ** _"DAMNIT!!!D_ _AMNIT!!!WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE STRONGEST!! DAMN!!"_** I screamed in frustration and anger,as I destroyed everything in my sight... ** _"CALM DOWN,STING!!YOU ARE DESTROYING THE GUILD!"_** Rogue said as he locked both of my hands...

 ** _"But...We..We are the strongest... We..We are the third generation of Dragon Slayers...We supposed to be the strongest...But why...Why..Natsu-san is stronger than us?"_** I said as I down to my knee,crying...Frustrated..

 ** _"Daijoubu,Sting-kun...For Lector, you are the strongest dragon slayer!!"_** My exceed,Lector comfort me...He was almost taken away from me..And yet..He still said that I am the strongest... ** _"Frosch think that too.."_** Rogue's exceed said to me..

 ** _"Rogue...I wanna fight with Natsu-san again...This time,I'm making sure that I am stronger than him.."_** I stood up before leaving the guild and went to the riverbank...

 ** _"Such a disgrace...I am not the mighty Sting Eucliffe anymore..."_** I said as I punched the ground.. ** _"Sting...Eucliffe?"_**

 **(Lucy Heartfilia's POV)**

I walked around the riverbank,while humming happily...I didn't summoned Plue for today...I am giving all of my stellar spirits some rest...Suddenly I heard a voice..

 ** _"Such a disgrace...I am not the mighty Sting Eucliffe anymore..."_** The person said... ** _"Sting...Eucliffe?"_** Then he turned his face toward me...

This is bad!!And how clumsy I am,calling his name loudly,and made him realized my presence... ** _"Kisama Wa Fairy Tail Stellar madoushi,Lucy Heartfilia...And...You are Natsu-san's girlfriend..."_** Suddenly I saw the smirked form on his face when he said the last part...

Why I am feeling uneasy?

 _to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previous chapter :_**

 _Why I am feeling uneasy?_

 **(Lucy Heartfilia's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes...Huh?Koko wa doko?

Itai!!Why did my head felt hurt?Hurmm..I was walking at the river bank...And then...What happen?

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _ **"Such a disgrace...I am not the mighty Sting Eucliffe anymore..."** I suddenly heard the person said."Sting...Eucliffe?"Then he turned his face toward me..._

 _This is bad!!And how clumsy I am,calling his name loudly,and made him realized my presence... **"Kisama Wa Fairy Tail Stellar madoushi,Lucy Heartfilia...And...You are Natsu-san's girlfriend..."** Suddenly I saw the smirked form on his face when he said the last part..._

 _Why I am feeling uneasy?_

 _Then I felt something struck my head,and my vision went blank.._

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

 ** _"Ohh!!Damn that arrogant Sting!!Did he kidnapped me?Ahhh never mind that...I need to escape now.."_**

I mumbled as I stood up..Suddenly the room door opened,and the arrogant mister Sting Eucliffe was standing there.

 ** _"Ara ara...Are you planning on escaping,blondie?Well...That's bad...Because...I'm here!Shiro Hakuryū no Tsume!"_** I heard Sting said before I felt my body was struck by white light and was throw onto the bed.A white light stigma was formed on my stomach.. _'W-W-What's up w-w-with this light?Gg-rrgh!!I..Can't...Move...My..Body..'_ I hardly thought.

 ** _"Ki-Ki-Kisama!!!What did you d-do!?!!"_** I screamed hardly at him...I can't even move a finger...

 ** _"Shiro Hakuryū no Tsume is a holy attack..A body that's marked by its stigmata loses its freedom."_** He said with arrogance, as he smirked at me.. ** _"And with this,I can do ANYTHING to you...B-L-O-N-D-I-E.."_** Sting said as he suddenly ripped opened my upper clothes..

 ** _"Ki-Kisama!!!!Stop this!!"_** I screamed as I struggled to break the spell.. ** _"There's no use to do that...That's a holy attack..Also,an attack from a Dragon Slayer...You are just a weak Stellar Madoushi...You cannot break it...Now...Where should I start?"_**

Sting started to grip on my boobs harshly..He forcely kissed me and tried entering his tongue to my mouth,but I shut it tight...But then he pinched on my nipple which automatically made me gasped..

He took the advantage and slipped his tongue inside my mouth..I tried to resist the pleasure,but hell!He's a womanizer!!Of course he know how to pleasure woman well...Don't moan!Resist the pleasure!!He's your enemy!!

 ** _"Huh?Still resisting,aren't you,Blondie?You should give up...Hurm...I wonder what will happen if Natsu-san know that his woman will be rape by his enemy?Ahh...I am anxious to know..."_** Sting said before kissing my neck while gropping my boobs harshly...

 ** _"S-S-Stop it...Sting..."_** I hardly said...I'm fighting with my pleasure right now...Moaning will only give him what he wanted...But damnit!!I can't move my body...My physical strength isn't even to break this spell...And my keys were not with me..Damnit!!!

 ** _"I am planning a war with Fairy Tail..."_** Sting said as he smirked...Huh?

But before I could said anything,his suck on my weak spot,which is my neck,cut my words..

After finished biting and sucking on my neck,which I quite relieved..Sting ripped my lower clothes... ** _"N-No...Don't..!"_** I said as tears started to form in my eyes...Now I am fully naked under him...The spell was still activated,so I can't covered my body from being stared..

 ** _"Nice body you got there,Blondie..."_** He said before licking my stomach while rubbing my thigh...Damnit!!!This is turning me on!!!Then his cold fingers pinched my clit,which I can't resist anymore... ** _"Arghhhhnnn!!"_**

Sting smirked at me.. ** _"Ne,Blondie...Are you a virgin?"_** What sort of question it that!!??Of course I am...Well,I am not going to tell him that.. ** _"Hurm..?Silence mean you are...Hehh...Natsu-san is a stupid for not fucking you yet...The sight of you naked turn me on so bad!!!"_** Sting said before attacking my pussy with his expert tongue...

 ** _"S-S-Stop.."_** I said,still resisting... ** _"Strawberry...You taste like strawberry... So delicious...Ahh...I want more..."_** Then he licks again like crazy...No...No..I can't resist it...anymore.. ** _"Arghhnn..Arghh...Sting...Stop...aghhn.."_**

Suddenly,he took out his pant,and shoved his cock to my moaning mouth..He slid 2 fingers into my pussy,which made me gasped..He continued fucking my mouth as his fingers are thrusting into my pussy...

 **(Sting Eucliffe's POV)**

Shit...This Blondie is sexy...And her innocent mouth are sucking my dick perfectly...Her pussy was so damn tight too!!Arghhhnn...I really wanted her now..

 ** _"Blondie,it's gonna be very hurt...So bear with it.."_** I said before pulling my dick from her mouth...Her face showed horrific experience...That look...Without any second thought,I thrust my dick into her pussy,which made her scream in agony.

I kissed her to shut that annoying screams. ** _"S-sting...Stop...O-O-onegai...I...Don't want...This.."_** She said with tears...That made me slow a bit,but the swallow my feeling and then thrust harder...

 ** _"Sting...Ya-Ya-Yamete.."_** Once again ignoring her,I rammed and thrust even faster...I can feel her tightening... She's about to come too.. ** _"Sting...Stop...It's hurt...Stop..."_**

Don't care about her,I rammed hard until I came inside of her...

I collapsed on top of her...I took some breathes before I stood up.. ** _"It's a fun night,Blondie.."_** I said before putting on my clothes and leave..Now..I had to focus on fighting Natsu-san..

 **(Lucy Heartfilia's POV)**

I am broken now...I am not innocent now...I am broke...My virginity was taken by the enemy...I cried hard.

 _'Loke..Natsu...Where are you when I needs you the most?'_

 _to be continued..._

 **vocabulary:**

 **Stellar Madoushi =** _Celestial Mage_

 **Shiro Hakuryū No Tsume =** _Claw Of The White_

 _Dragon_

 **Onegai =** _Please_

 **Yamete =** _Stop_


End file.
